Among conventional plating methods for plating of a plating target object are such known methods in which a photoresist is patterned on a substrate by using a photomask, and electroless plating is performed with the patterned photoresist being used as mask so as to deposit plating material and thereby form a metal layer (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-57749).
In some other known methods, plating masks are respectively provided at both end sides of a base electrode layer formed on a substrate, and a plated electrode layer is formed by plating on the base electrode layer (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-98232). In this method, a resist material may be ejected by inkjet printing to form the plating masks.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-57749
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-98232